Jealousy, Thy Name Is Will!
by noz4a2
Summary: AU fan fic! It's Djaq's birthday! Chapter 6 now posted. Rated M for mature and smut! W/D, R/M, A/OC, M/E. What happens on Djaq's special night that changes all of them forever...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my very first fan-fic so I am a little nervous

Hello everyone, this is my very first fan-fic so I am a little nervous. Be gentle with me kind readers! I will also be doing a joint fic with Candyfloss77 soon, but for now I am going solo!

I don't "own" Robin Hood, per se, I enjoy, love, adore and delight in Robin Hood, particularly Will and Allan! I am a die-hard W&D fan, so most, if not all, of my fan fics will be W&D (sometimes Saffiyah) oriented. I do love all the other characters and they will definitely be apart of the stories, but be prepared to have oodles and oodles of W&D! OH!! I do love the naughty stuff! I can get a little carried away sometimes, so please forgive me; it is the creative monster that takes over my brain. . Here goes!

This was supposed to be a one shot, but the smut monsters demanded more than just a one-shot. 

Reviews are encouraged and welcome!

Author's notes: _Italics _mean inner thoughts or inner monologues.

**WDWDWDWD**

It was the night that Djaq had been waiting for. She had waited all year for her birthday, and it was FINALLY here. She knew that something was being planned, she just didn't know what. Sitting at the mirror in her bedroom, she put the finishing touches on her outfit for the evening. Looking herself over one last time, she smiled and winked at herself, standing up and grabbing her purse she practically skipped into the living room to where her best friends were waiting to celebrate the night with her.

"Wow! You look amazing tonight!" declared a grinning Allan.

"Does that mean I look like shit every other night, Allan?" Djaq said knowing full well the question would confound him.

"Oh god no, Djaq, I just mean that you look particularly beautiful tonight. Maybe because it's your birthday, maybe because of that body hugging dress you're wearing or maybe it is because I a a little buzzed already, or may…"

"Okay Allan I get the point," Djaq interjected before Allan could ramble on any more insane reasons. "Can we just get going to wherever you are all taking me tonight?" she said smiling with a tilt of her head.

"Agreed!" said Marian, grabbing Djaq's hand and leading the way out of their apartment. "You DO look beautiful," Marian said to her best friend, squeezing her hand. Djaq squeezed her hand back to say a wordless 'thanks'.

Will was the first one outside, he wanted to make sure that the limo he hired for his girlfriend's special night was there and fully loaded. He wanted this night to be perfect; it was, after all, HER night. He was determined to make this birthday the best one ever.

"Right! Everyone here and ready" Will said almost in a camp counselor kind of way.

"Yes, Will we are all ready! We have been ready all week, can we just get this party started?" Robin retorted opening the limo door and letting the ladies in first. As Djaq and Marian entered the limo the remaining members of the "gang" heard 'oohs' and 'aahs' filter out of the sunroof as the ladies took in the view of chilled Champagne and roses awaiting Djaq.

The rest of the gang piled in behind them. Robin quickly made his way next to Marian who looked stunning in a red halter dress. Much slid next to Eve who was looking equally stunning in a navy blue dress that was simple but elegant. Allan, feeling like the fifth wheel, slid next to Will, automatically reaching over him to grab the chilling Champagne out of the bucket.

Slapping his hand, Robin glared at him and said "Allan, don't you think that Djaq should have the first glass? It is her birthday you know?" The whole limo was looking at Allan as if he were a little boy who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"That I do not like" came a gruff voice from the front seat of the limo. Everyone looked to the front to see 'Little' John slide into the drivers seat donning a driver's hat. Glaring at Allan through the rear view mirror, John cleared his throat and Allan put down the Champagne bottle and put his hands up in apology.

"John! I am so glad that you could make it tonight," Djaq said with a lilt of happiness in her voice.

"Alice insisted that I make it even though she is sick with the flu!" he said with a little sadness in his voice, "She sends her love and says to have fun for her tonight".

"I am very happy that you are here John, it wouldn't be a birthday without you!" Djaq said with love and admiration in her voice. The gang has always looked upon John and Alice as their surrogate parents, always looking out for them and loving each of them as much as they do their son, Lil' John. Hearing Djaq's kind words made the big man blush, unseen by any of the gang.

"Right! Can we get going please I am bloody starving!" Much finally spoke up saying what everyone had been thinking as John grunted before starting the car. As the gang made their way to the club for Djaq's birthday bash, they all proceeded to get tipsy, opening one more bottle of Champagne before reaching the club.

Arriving at the club, Will was relieved to finally have the night start. John pulled up in front of the club and a security guard opened the door, flooding the bright limo with the crisp night air. Robin exited first pulling Marian with him, then Much and Eve, Allan followed behind a little more tipsy than when they started and finally Will and Djaq!

"The VIP room is all ready for you tonight," Richard King said, who owned Club Sherwood. He had been very fond of the group of 'outlaws' as he called them since the boys started working for him a long time ago.

"Thanks Richard!" Robin had said, curling his arm around Marian.

"John, are you coming?" Djaq asked ruffling her eyebrows.

"No lass, I am a bit too old to be consorting with you wild bunch." John said with a wink and a smile.

Making their way to the front door, walking past all the desperate people who have been waiting in line for what seemed like hours, they could hear the protest from the patrons. "Hey how come they get to go in before us?" inquired one drunken guy who kept chain smoking.

Ignoring them, Will firmly grabbed Djaq's hand and made his way up the stairs to the VIP room. It was decorated so wonderfully with silver and black balloons clinging to the ceiling and elegant table settings. There was a full bar, their own private DJ and an absolutely gorgeous buffet waiting for them to eat greedily. The gang stopped and admired the sight before their eyes, they were all awe struck by how much thought and time Will had put into this amazing night for Djaq.

Djaq looked around the opulent surroundings and was speechless! She noticed that there was others gathered there, too. Her friends from the hospital where she worked (which was like a second home to her), and some friends from their neighborhood, it was all the people that Djaq cared about the most.

Much made a beeline for the buffet table, after all he was completely famished. Eve rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head she made her way to the bar and ordered herself a martini. Marian followed suit and had one, too, Djaq topped both of them and ordered herself a 'dirty' martini. All the men ordered themselves beers and when everyone had their drinks Will cleared his throat and said "I just want to say to my beautiful and amazing girlfriend that I love you and may this night be the best night of your life. Happy Birthday my love!" The gang chimed in unison "Happy Birthday Djaq" and all clinked their glasses together in cheers! Djaq kissed Will and whispered "I love you" to him in his ear sending shivers down his spine.

Djaq was smiling and holding onto Will when the bevy of friends that were gathered in the room started coming over, each wishing her a glorious birthday. Djaq's head was swimming with compliments, the martini was stronger than she thought, and it was affecting her quicker than normal. Will's arm was firmly wrapped around her waist, not letting her get even an inch away from him. He wanted to make sure EVERYONE knew that she was his.

The gang was clearly enjoying themselves. Robin and Marian were the first ones on the dance floor, bumping and grinding to the beats of the music. Eve dragged Much to the dance floor as he shoved the last of the shrimp he had been devouring into his mouth. Much was never the one with the best coordination but he somehow managed to keep the beat even though he did look like he was flailing about. Allan had found himself a 'ripe bird' as he liked to call the girls that seemed to catch his eye. Katrina was a nurse that worked with Djaq at the hospital and was always getting hit on by the male staff. Allan decided to make Katrina his main priority for the night, not knowing what he was in for.

Djaq had somehow wriggled herself away from Will and found her way to that scrumptious buffet table. As she was making her way down the table, a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" a deep, sexy voice asked.

"Joseph?" Djaq inquired with surprise in her voice. She turned around to see her fellow physician standing there with a gorgeous grin on his face. Djaq almost dropped her plate as she gave him a hug. Joseph was a close friend of Djaq's at the hospital; he is one of the few people at work, aside from Katrina, that Djaq could really be herself with. They had gone through a lot together working in the ER, they had saved lives, seen babies born, lost patients and been there for each other when the work got too much sometimes. Joseph was considered the 'George Clooney' of the hospital. Every woman's dream and every man's best buddy!

For the last six months Joseph had been a part of the "Doctors without Borders" program. All the doctors at the hospital had participated in the program, including Djaq. Djaq had thought that Joseph was still out of the country, but he soon informed her that his tour of duty ended three days ago. He also made damn sure to be at Djaq's birthday, he 'wouldn't have missed it for the world' he told her.

Will was watching his girlfriend talk and giggle with Joseph, not liking that situation at all. He knew about Joseph, he knew what a flirt he was, especially with Djaq. He knew how close they were and he hated it. Will didn't want to be one of those men who controlled everything his girlfriend did. He knew how fiercely independent Djaq is and that she would be very pissed off at him if he even hinted at that kind of behavior. Watching Joseph with Djaq was torture, he could feel his ears get hot with anger. He noticed that Joseph kept a hand on Djaq's back, stroking it up and down. Will's grip on his beer glass became tighter, almost to the point of breaking it.

He watched as Djaq and Joseph made their way down the buffet table, whispering to each other and pointing to the delicious food laid out in front of them. The other women at the party were eyeing Joseph, too. They knew what a flirt he was and took full advantage of that. Marian had been watching Will from the dance floor and noticed the tense look on his face. She followed his gaze and knew instantly why he was so on edge.

Marian had heard stories about Joseph from Djaq, she even experienced his flirtatious nature first hand on the days when she had met Djaq at the hospital so they could go to lunch. _Uh-oh I'd better go save him before Will does something stupid._

"All this dancing has made me parched. Robin my darling, can you get me another martini?" she purred at Robin seductively.

"Only if you kiss me first," Robin countered grinning like a mad man.

Sauntering over to him, Marian grabbed Robin by his collared shirt and kissed him hard but passionately. Still reeling from the kiss, Robin straightened his collar and made his way to the bar. "Make it a dirty martini, 'cuz I'm feeling a little naughty tonight." Marian called after him. Robin's grin grew wider, covering his scruffy face completely. _That should buy me some time to rescue Will._

Confidently walking over to Will, Marian looped her arm with his. Feeling how tense he was, she knew she had a daunting task ahead of her. "You did an amazing job tonight Will, everything looks beautiful," Marian said smiling at him.

"What?" Will said not taking his eyes off of Djaq and Joseph who were now seated at a table together talking and laughing. Although there were others at the same table all Will saw was Joseph talking _flirting shamelessly _with the love of his life.

"Will! Did you hear me?" Marian said turning his chin towards her.

"What? Oh sorry, yeah I heard you and thanks at least someone appreciates my efforts," he said forcing an apologetic smile across his face.

"Djaq loves it, just because she is over there talking to Joseph doesn't mean she doesn't appreciate it and you." Waiting for some reaction to her statement Marian continued "Look she hasn't seen Joseph in six months, they are close friends, it is only natural that she is happy to see him. Just remember, YOU are her boyfriend, YOU are the one she loves, and YOU are the one she **is in love with**. Nothing or no one can ever change that, okay?" Marian made sure that she stressed the 'in love with' part of her speech to him.

Will took a deep breath, he smiled at Marian and said, "Thanks, I'll remember that," kissing her cheek as a thank you gesture. "Hey, stop slobbering all over my woman, that's my job!" Robin shouted as he made his way back to Marian with her martini and his gin & tonic. Taking the drink from Robin, she sipped her martini while his arm snaked around her waist nuzzling her close to him.

Much was still on the dance floor with Eve, he actually managed to eat and dance at the same time. He looked like he was in heaven, being able to enjoy both his girlfriend and the food while dancing. Eve was laughing to herself, _this is the most fun I've seen Much have in a long time_. The couple seemed to not even mind that they were basically the only two on the dance floor.

Allan WAS most definitely in heaven. Katrina was just as fierce as Djaq, which is probably the reason he was so smitten with her. Allan always had a special place in his heart for Djaq, he had hoped that she felt the same way, but it was Will that dominated her heart not Allan. He was content, however bittersweet, to be the best of friends with Djaq, fiercely loyal and protective, but there in a heartbeat if Will ever broke her heart.

Katrina seemed almost immune to Allan's devilish charm. She had grown accustom to men like Allan working in the male dominated hospital that she, too, called her second home. There was something, on the other hand, that intrigued her about Allan. He was a little different than the other men, wounded in some way. He was charming to a fault, wily, but one way or another a gentleman still. He listened to her, really listened to her, everything that was coming out of her mouth he ate up. He was handsome, very handsome. He had these amazingly fluid blue eyes that you could swim for hours in. His smile was certainly one of, if not his best, features. _I could really fall for this guy. _Getting a hold of herself, she decided to 'test the waters' and grabbed Allan by the hand and dragged him onto the dance floor which was now crowded with people.

Will had been watching Djaq from a far, transfixed. Marian's speech kept playing, like a broken record, over and over in his head. He knew Marian was right, but he still had that feeling, he was jealous. Jealous that another man could make Djaq smile like that, make her giggle like that, talk to her intimately like that. Djaq finally caught Will's eye and motioned him over to join them. _If he keeps flirting with her I may have to hurt him… badly._ Making his way over to them, he just kept repeating, "_she's mine_" in his head.

"Hi sweetheart," he said loudly, as he bent down and gave her a forceful kiss throwing her off guard a little.

"Will, I can't believe that you were able to get a hold of Joseph in time for my party? You are the best!" she said smiling up at him with lots of love in her eyes.

Grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers he replied "Only the best for my gorgeous girlfriend," kissing her hand in his. Watching for Joseph's reaction to his gestures towards Djaq, he made it a point to emphasize his affection for her. Sitting down at the table, Will pulled Djaq out of her chair and into his lap.

Joseph noticed the over zealous displays of affection that Will was showering on Djaq. He also noticed how it made Djaq feel, she looked almost embarrassed. "I must say Will you out did yourself tonight. This party is the best, the food and music rock and well, the birthday girl…she is the best part of the evening," Joseph said with a wickedly sexy grin on his face.

"Only the best for MY GIRLFRIEND," Will practically yelled as he kissed Djaq's neck.

Noticing the way that Will was acting, Joseph got the hint. He decided to be the "bigger man" and leave those two with some alone time. "Mary, would do me the honor of dancing with me?" Joseph inquired to one of the mousy nurses who secretly lusted after him. Shaking her head vigorously she practically pulled his arm out of the socket as she bolted to the dance floor.

Breathing a sigh of relief (mixed with victory) Will smiled to himself as he watched his plan work. Kissing Djaq's neck he hotly breathed "Finally a moment alone!" Shuddering at his hot breath on the nape of her neck Djaq turned to face her beloved. "You are the best, I know I already told you that, but it bears repeating. What did I do to deserve you?" she said lovingly. Searching her creamy brown eyes he wondered how he could have doubted her, how he could have thought that she would not love him forever.

Just then the song "Kiss" from Prince came on and the whole dance floor started cheering and singing at the top of their collective lungs. Grinning like a fool, Djaq licked her lips and jumped off Will's lap and said "Get up Scarlet you are dancing with me NOW!" Dancing their way to where their friends were, they all hugged in a huddle and then broke off into their respective couples.

Will and Djaq were dancing seductively mouthing the words to each other. "I just want your extra time and your…kiss" Djaq purred to Will about an inch from his face. Complying with his girlfriend's request (thanks to Prince) he kissed her, fully and passionately. The gang remained on the dance floor for the rest of the night, each couple bumping and grinding to the beats.

As the night wore down and people started bidding adieu to the birthday girl, the gang gathered around the gift table. One by one the guests formed a line to say their farewells to the guest of honor. Djaq made it a point to say a few words; some hugs and kisses, to each and every one of her friends. "We'd better get these gifts into the limo now, before it becomes to crazy out there," Robin observed as he noticed how busy it was getting as people were leaving. "You are so right my friend, I can't tell you how right you are. I don't think you have ever been so right in your entire life," Allan slurred as he held onto Katrina for dear life. Rolling her eyes at Allan she said "Yes, Allan, Robin is right, now let us go get you some water and some air shall we?" leading Allan out of the VIP room and slowly down the stairs. Laughing at them Robin, picking up some presents, followed close behind "Oi, Much, put down the cake and grab some gifts…hurry up," Robin yelled at his best friend as Much was about to gulp down some decadent chocolate cake.

Marian grabbed a few of the boxes and followed her boyfriend down to John and the limo. Will lingered a minute, smiling at his gorgeous woman, before he, too, grabbed a few presents. Robin, Marian, Much and Eve worked like a conveyer belt traveling up and down the stairs with the various gifts, champagne and flowers that were strewn on the table.

There were only about five boxes left on the table, so Marian decided she could handle carrying the small boxes by herself. Marian looked in Djaq's direction, smiling at her best friend, feeling proud that she knew exactly how Djaq felt about Will, because she felt the same way about Robin. "Right, well is that all the gifts?" Will asked running his hand through his hair. "Almost, there are just these left," Marian said gesturing towards the lonely boxes left behind by their comrades. A wildly girlish giggle was heard almost echoing through the now empty VIP room, both turned in the direction of the laugh and saw Djaq and Joseph once again laughing and whispering together. The smile that had made its way back on Will's face started to fade as he watched a repeat of the same performance he had witnessed earlier between Djaq and Joseph.

Joseph started walking towards Marian and Will with a grin on his face. "Wait! Don't leave yet!" Joseph yelled to Marian as he jogged to the table where she was standing gathering up the remaining gifts. Smiling at Marian he puffed "Glad I caught you before you left with my gift for Djaq. It's good to see you again Marian, I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to chat…next time, okay?" he asked flashing her his trademark sexy smile. Nodding her head she watched as Joseph searched for his present to give to Djaq. Furrowing his brow, he seemed puzzled; looking around further he noticed that his gift was in Will's hands. "Ah, there it is! Just what I have been looking for!" Joseph chimed.

Taking the gift out of Will's hands he turned on his heels and jogged back to Djaq. He handed her the present, bowing almost prince like to a princess. Djaq looked at the small box in her hands and slowly but carefully unwrapped the gift. Will watched this scene unfold, it seemed like it was moving in slow motion. Djaq's eyes fixed on the black box that was being held by her trembling hands. "Open it! Come on the suspense is killing me!" Joseph begged of Djaq. Opening the box Djaq's eyes widened and a smile danced across her face. "Oh my god, it's beautiful! It's exactly the one I wanted, I can't believe you remembered!" Djaq said with such astonishment in her voice. "Try it on!" Joseph exclaimed to her as he took the watch out of the box and gently took her arm and fastened it to her wrist.

Will felt it again, that tinge of jealousy. _Who the fuck does this guy think he is giving MY GIRLFRIEND a gift like that? _He could feel his body start to tense again, he was beyond mad now he had become incensed. Marian could feel Will's anger, it was emanating off of him. By this time Robin, Much and Eve had returned from the limo and was standing with them watching the same scene unfurl. The gang watched as Djaq and Joseph embraced in what looked like more than a friendly hug. Rocking back and forth together Djaq had a huge grin on her face, she whispered something to Joseph who broke from the long hug and kissed her square on the nose. Robin thought that Will was going to murder him right then and there, so he stepped in front of Will and called out to Djaq, "Hey birthday girl, come on let's get going, gotta get Marian home so I can ravage her!" Robin shouted as he grabbed a hold of Djaq's hand and pulled her towards the others.

"It was nice to see all of you again," Joseph said as he saw Djaq being pulled towards the door, along with Much and Eve who soon followed. "It was a lot of fun tonight, eh, Will? Thanks again for inviting me, I had a blast!" Joseph declared as he held out his hand to shake Will's. _I bet you did you asshole! You spent the whole night seducing my girlfriend you fuck! _Will blinked at Joseph's outstretched hand waiting for his hand to join him, after a few seconds, Will decided to be a man an shake his hand. "Right, sorry, mate, yeah thanks for coming, you made Djaq's night!" Will hissed at him.

Marian noticed the daggers in Will's eyes and decided to go and rescue him. "Bye Joseph!" Marian said as her voice faded as she and Will made their way down the staircase to the awaiting limo. Marian thought Will was going to explode with the rage that was coursing through him. She could feel it in his blood as his hand started throbbing in hers. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs before they left the club, Marian pulled Will aside and said to him "You need to talk to her tonight about how you feel! If you let this fester it will ruin you. Promise me, Will, promise me you will do it?" she said in demanding sort of way. He knew that when Marian's tone was like that she meant business. "I promise," Will said in a little boy manner. "I will stay with Robin tonight so you and Djaq can talk properly, okay?" Marian said in a sisterly tone. Nodding to her, they both took a deep breath and barreled out the club door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello

Hello! Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! I am glad that my first fan fic came off without a hitch. Keep them coming! Let me start by saying that this Chapter will contain SMUT, those smut monsters in my head are demanding it! Hee hee hee! I was inspired by maybe one or two of my favorite movies can't help but love them!

Again, I don't "own" Robin Hood that would be Marian who owns him! Will and Allan on the other hand…

Author's notes:_ Italics_ mean inner thoughts or monologues.

WDWDWDWDWDWD

The ride home was a little awkward; everyone in the limo had seen first hand what was eating at Will, everyone except Djaq. She was in a daze, a happy and intoxicated daze. Marian was still watching Will; she could see that he was thinking about what she had said to him right before they left the club. _I hope he takes my advice; I would hate to see him lose her_.

"I am going to sleep at Robin & Much's tonight, okay? I think you and Will need a little alone time," Marian whispered to her best friend.

"You mean you want a little alone time with Robin!" Djaq retorted with a slight giggle.

"Yeah, that's the real reason, you got me!" Marian said tapping Djaq's knee in admission.

The limo finally arrived back home and everyone piled out. John had opened the trunk and started handing Robin, Much and Will all of Djaq's presents. John then closed the trunk and looked at Djaq with a very fatherly grin on his face. "Well lass, that's it for me tonight, I must be getting back to Alice and Lil' John. Happy birthday Djaq!" he said as her bear hugged her. Waving goodbye to John and watching as Robin, Much and Katrina helped a very out of it Allan up to his and Will's apartment, Djaq breathed a very contented sigh.

"Robin, my love, I will be waiting for you in your bedroom, do be long!" Marian purred smacking his bum.

"I get to have my cake and eat it too? Damn this is a great night," Robin practically shouted at Marian.

"Very funny, Locksley, now hurry up," Marian said as she watched them go. Turning to Will and Djaq she said, "Well, you two, I am going to call it a night. You should go and be alone…talk…enjoy yourselves…" Marian continued as she grabbed both their hands and squeezed them. Glancing towards Will with an unspoken understanding, Marian turned on her heels and headed upstairs, hoping silently in her heart that all will be okay with the couple in the morning.

Will and Djaq were the only ones left outside. Djaq looked up at her gorgeous man sighed and kissed him on the cheek, grabbed his hand and led him back to her apartment. Will had been particularly quiet on the ride home, more so than he usually is, Djaq noticed it, but only thought he was tired. Opening the door to her apartment, Djaq entered humming to herself, throwing her purse and keys on the table she plopped down on the couch and sprawled out.

"God that was so much fun!! I don't think I have ever danced, ate and drank that much in my whole life! I owe it all to you, my love!" Djaq chimed as she got up and made her way towards Will who was standing looking out the window. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said as she hugged him from behind. Nuzzling her head into his back, she noticed how tense he was.

"You were awfully quiet on the ride home, is anything wrong?" she queried, her head resting on his back.

"Something has been bothering me," Will finally said craning his neck to try and see Djaq behind him.

"What is it, my love?" Djaq said releasing him and turning him around.

Waiting for a response, Djaq looked at Will with concern in her eyes. _What could be bothering him, I wonder._

"Well?" she inquired. No response.

"Am I supposed to guess?" she asked slightly annoyed now.

Still no response escaped from Will's pouty lips, just the brooding in his eyes.

"All right if you are not going to tell me them I am going to make myself a cup of tea," she said matter-of-factly.

Will watched Djaq enter her kitchen, sort through her cabinets for tea and a mug, Marian's words still swimming in his head. _Just tell her, Scarlet!_

"Joseph!" he finally revealed.

"What about him?" Djaq said.

"I didn't like the way he was acting with you," Will practically shouted, "The way he was flirting with you!" this time shouting at her.

"That is Joseph's nature, he's a flirt! He's just a friend to me I look at him the way I do Robin or Much. Like a brother," Djaq said in a calming tone.

"I don't care if it is 'his nature', you are **MY** girlfriend!" Will declared loudly.

A small smile started to creep on Djaq's lips. She shook her head, tilted it and looked lovingly at the semi red-faced gorgeous man in front of her, "Will Scarlet are you jealous?" she teased.

"I'm not…jealous…I'm…angry, why didn't you stop him from flirting with you blatantly in front of all of us?" Will said trying to keep his anger in check.

"You are jealous! Oh my god, I can't believe it!" Djaq said in a flattered tone.

"I am not the only one that noticed, Marian noticed, too. Why do you think she is staying with Robin tonight? She knew how pissed off I was about it," He fumed.

"So this is my fault?" she said accusatory and angry.

"Yes, it's your fault!" He screamed at her.

Djaq was getting very angry with Will; she could not believe that he was condemning her of basically cheating on him with Joseph. He had never screamed like that at her before and it scared her. She had to get to the bottom of this situation.

"Let me ask you a question? What stopped you from coming over and rescuing me from Joseph?" she asked him, her anger boiling.

"What?" Will blinked at her.

"What stopped you from coming over and dragging me to the buffet table, or onto the dance floor or anywhere else for that matter?" she repeated, interrogating him.

Will was silent, he didn't know what to say, he couldn't find the words, she was right.

"Well?" she said, folding her arms blinking at him.

Nothing again.

"Exactly, what I thought." Djaq said to him disappointed, "We are not Robin and Marian, Will,"

"What do they have to do with this?" Will questioned confused.

"Gisborne! Robin knows how he feels about her, but he still makes it a point to distract her somehow away from him. He always does something, something to drag her away. Robin fights for what **he** loves, he doesn't let anything or anyone take that away from him," she informs.

"I'm not like Robin," Will protested.

"So you wouldn't fight for me? You would let Joseph or…Allan take me away from you without a fight?" she questioned him.

Waiting for his answer she hopped on to the kitchen counter so that she could be eye to eye with him. She knew that he would be mad that she had mentioned Allan in the same sentence with Joseph. It was no secret how Allan felt about Djaq, they all knew. Djaq always felt a little guilty for not maybe giving Allan a chance, but it was Will that always made her heart skip a beat, it was Will that captured her soul.

Will stood in front of her his hands on either side of her hands that were positioned next to her on the counter. He gently caressed them, locked eyes with her and said, "I will ALWAYS fight for you,"

"Prove it!" Djaq said to him seductively. A plan started to germinate in her head, she knew he would prove it to her, he always did.

Will searched her eyes completely, moving his hands up her arms, past her shoulders, lingering at her neck for a split second, and then finally cupping her face with both hands. Knowing that this was the only way to prove to Djaq how much he loved her and how ferociously he would fight for her, he kissed her passionately.

Djaq took her hands and ran them up Will's lean torso pulling him into her. Obliging, Will pressed himself fully into her as she wrapped her arms around him, reciprocating the same passionate kiss. Will's hands slowly moved down her body, gracing her breasts and ending up under her butt. Lifting her off the counter, he broke from the kiss, looking at her lustfully. No words were needed; they knew what was going to happen next. Kissing him again, Will moved out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom, this needed to happen NOW!

Entering her bedroom, Will practically threw Djaq on the bed, tumbling on top her. Fumbling for his shirt, Djaq's kisses became urgent; she wanted to feel his skin on hers. Will's hands skillfully managed to hike up Djaq's form fitting dress, grinning at the discovery that she was not wearing any underwear. _You naughty girl! _Will stopped kissing her for a few seconds while her pulled her dress off as she was slowly unbuttoning his pants, tossing her dress to the floor to join his lonely shirt. She sat in front of him, naked, exposed to the core, and he loved it. Will then got up and removed his shoes, pants and underwear with a few fluid motions. Taking in the delectable sight in front of her Will started to very slowly crawl down her body.

His breath was hot as he kissed her neck, making sure to linger a steamy moment. Her collarbone was next, tracing his lips along it her made her shiver. Kissing his way down to her breasts he tongued a nipple before suckling it gently. Running her fingers through his black nest she seductively moaned. Smiling as he moved to the other breast and repeated the same motion, both of Djaq's hands clamped onto Will's thick garden of black locks. Moving down her body, he kissed her stomach making a straight line for her treasure. Noticing where he was going she pulled him back up to her lips and kissed him fully.

Leaning up and taking Will with her, she decided it was her turn now. Kneeling, she slowly pushed him back so that she could straddle him. Lying on his back, he tried to sit up a little as his hands started to roam up her body. "Uh-Uh-Uh," Djaq said teasingly "It's my turn," she said taking his hands and forcing them backwards next to him, intertwining her fingers with his. Leaning over him she kissed him passionately, her hips moved in time with her kisses. Djaq then slinked up Will's body, positioning herself completely over him. Will's knees bent up, supporting her back as her hand searched for his treasure. Finding the prize she slowly and carefully inched it, pulsing with desire, inside her awaiting cave. Grabbing her hips Will let out a primal moan, emanating from his deepest lust. Grinding back and forth on top of him, she began to stroke his chest slowly, using her nails to lightly tickle him, driving him even madder. As her hips started grinding him faster, like locomotive wheels picking up speed, she reached back and grabbed his knee behind her with one hand while the other remained next to him at his hip, clutching the bed sheet. Will kept exploring her body arching his back to meet her motions. Lifting her hips slightly off of him an inch she slammed him deeper inside of her again and again. Moans escaped her lips escalating in degree as her lust became insatiable. Leaning over him again she kissed him deeply and long, her hips still grinding and he still throbbing inside of her, her body thrown into a fit of spasms.

Will decided to now drive her crazy. He forced himself up to a sitting position, meeting Djaq halfway. Repositioning them a little, he is now sitting between her legs and her between him. Staying like that for a few moments, Will picks Djaq up, twists her and plops her down on her back again. Plunging deep inside her all over again Will's breath and teeth caught her glistening neck, taking a hot nip from that succulent part her quivering body. His thrusts become deep and slow, making her absolutely crazy. The precision and concentration of his thrusts were building faster and faster. His mouth was exploring hers his tongue dancing with hers hotly. Her hips were moving with his, rocking back and forth with a delightful friction sending a flash of fire shooting through their bodies.

Propping himself up on his hands, he looked down at her, with lust, wanton and so much love in his eyes she thought that she would shatter right there. Grabbing the back of his neck, Djaq knew what was about to happen. His hips were now at full speed revving up to ultimate climax. Thrusting and grinding, grinding and thrusting, moaning and gasping scratching and biting, legs quivering, bodies convulsing, arms falling he oozed his seed into her.

Crumbling onto her quaking body he slowly lifted his head and gazed at her. She was in heaven, no, beyond heaven; she was in a place that she never wanted to leave she was in his arms. Stroking her matted hair away from her forehead her kissed it lightly.

"I didn't think it was possible for me to love you more, but your jealousy, …" she whispered to him as he ran a thumb over her lips.

"I love you so much," he whispered back to her kissing her sweetly.

Rolling off of her and to her side Djaq hauled herself up to his body and collapsed on his chest taking a great big sigh of pleasure and total happiness. She loved him. There was no doubt in her mind, now he proved to her over and over how much he truly loved her. The voracity of his proof was assurance that he would fight for her, until his last breath.

"I should make you jealous more often," she giggled as she planted a deep kiss on his chest.

Laughing at her statement he, too, sighed a deep and satisfying breath. He knew that she was joking she would never put him in that much pain again. The pleasure more than made up for it. Running his hand up and down her back he knew completely what is was like to be truly, madly and deeply in love. Falling asleep in each other's arms was the best end to Djaq's birthday ever.

WDWDWDWD

Well, kind readers, what did ya think? I do have one more chapter before I complete it, but so far so good?? Let me know, holler at me yo!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, I was hoping I'd get more, especially after Chpt

Thanks for the reviews, I was hoping I'd get more, especially after Chpt. 2 was written but any reviews are appreciated. I will break this post into a couple of chapters, so as to not overwhelm my dear readers. I don't really have much more to add to this…although it depends on my reviews, I may take this further. I will be doing more fan fics soon, a co-written story with Candyfloss77! This will most likely be a short chapter.

Again and always I don't own Robin Hood, only in my wildest dreams where Will, Allan and I…better stop there!

WDWDWDWDWDWD

A lot had changed in the month that had passed since Djaq's birthday party. Will and Djaq had become closer, that incredible night they spent proving their love to each other, brought them to a new level in their relationship. They had always been one, their souls fused together the moment they admitted their feelings to each other, but on that night something shifted, something almost other worldly. Their love had reached a level of such complete and utter purity that it shattered everything else that had come before it. Marian was often a little jealous of the love that Will and Djaq had for each other. She had longed that she and Robin could have that kind of love, but their mutual stubbornness prevented them from being THAT happy.

The Joseph situation worked itself out. Djaq had returned the birthday gift, citing that it was too expensive and slightly inappropriate considering he was NOT her boyfriend. They had had a long talk about what transpired at her party and came to a conclusion. Joseph had apologized to her and to Will for being so forward and flirtatious, he never meant to make Will feel inferior. He was always so damn jealous of Will, he had just wanted to see what it felt like to be her 'boyfriend' for one night.

Katrina had become a part of the gang, too, she had also become Allan's girlfriend. That night that she had helped haul Allan back to his apartment was a turning point in her life. The women especially accepted her into the gang, they were very happy at the fact that they are now even, equal men and woman. Allan never thought that he would find another woman that could match what he felt about Djaq, that torch that he carried for her was a little dimmer because of Katrina. She was fierce like Djaq, sweet like Djaq and incredibly sexy. She could match Allan wit for sarcastic wit, drink him under the table and challenge every devilish thought he had, she was his ideal woman. Allan felt lucky to have found her, he would ALWAYS be there for Djaq, no matter what, but his heart was now firmly planted in Katrina's world.

Much and Eve had prepared brunch for the gang, as they did every Sunday. That was the ritual, every Sunday at 11:45am the gang would gather at Robin and Much's apartment to feast on the delectable goddies that Much and Eve prepared so lovingly for their best friends. It was Katrina's first 'Sunday brunch' with the gang, Allan had wanted to make absolutely sure that she was the one before including her in that morning club.

Marian had started staying with Robin and Much more and more. Will had practically moved into her and Djaq's apartment and she felt that if she were there they might not be as comfortable around her as they are with each other. It had become a little crowded in that apartment between Robin and Marian and Much and Eve, the space was becoming very uncomfortable. Much and Eve had decided to move into together, but didn't tell anyone, yet, they wanted to make sure that all was well with their 'family' before they sprang the news on them. It was inevitable that it would happen, just a matter of time. Hopefully that would be a cue to Robin to get his act together and finally ask Marian that question that she has wanted to hear forever.

A knock was heard at the door, "It's open!" Eve said almost in a singsong tone.

"A little help please," came the faint reply from behind the door.

Looking towards the door Eve rolled her eyes and strode towards the door as another knock came.

"Hang on a bloody minute, I'm coming," Eve said, frustrated.

Reaching for the door and opening it she was practically trampled over by Robin carrying two pitchers of colorful liquid. He had just come from Marian and Djaq's apartment, Marian missed sleeping in her own bed and Robin, of course missed sleeping with Marian. In each of the pitchers were the traditional Sunday beverages that the gang enjoyed (sometimes a little too much).

"I swear to Christ Robin if you spill ANY of either one of those drinks on the carpet I will have to hurt you!" Eve warned the smug man before her.

"Aww come on! I'm not a little kid, I can handle it!" he said sounding hurt.

"Give it up Locksley, you almost spilled both of them coming down the hall just now!" Marian blabbed as she entered and shut the door behind her.

Glaring at her, he felt like she had betrayed some secret they had shared. Putting down the pitchers on the awaiting table, Robin immediately poured himself a Bloody Mary. Frowning at him again, Marian wondered how he could be such a baby sometimes and how he could be a fierce warrior at the same time. _And he wonders why I am so confused by him?_

"Honestly Robin, the least you could do is wait for the others," Much said to him as he exited the kitchen area wiping his hands with a towel.

"Since I made them I get first sip," Robin said enjoying another gulp.

"Oi, save some for the rest of us," Allan quipped as he and the rest of the gang entered the apartment that now had the wonderful aroma of freshly brewed coffee.

"Thank you Allan, you saved me the trouble of telling him myself," Marian said as she came over and kissed each of them on the cheeks.

"Why am I the bad guy here?" Robin protested jutting out his lower lip.

"Feels good not to be the troublemaker for once, huh Allan?" Djaq said giggling at the elated smile on Allan's face.

"Warms me heart, love, warms me heart," he said in a cheesy voice.

Katrina looked at Allan _let's see how long that will last_, she thought as she rolled her eyes at him leading him towards the table. "Do you guys need any help in there?" she said as she almost sat down, completely forgetting her manners.

"No thanks we've got it, but it was very POLITE of you to ask us. Allan has picked himself a very courteous girl, this time," Much said almost shouting through the partition that separated the kitchen from the dining area.

"Girl? You mean woman, mate," Allan corrected as he kissed Katrina on the cheek.

"Oh, please forgive me Katrina, it's just that the women that Allan tends to bring home are not what you'd call very…what's the word I'm looking for…" Much says mockingly.

"Oi, we get it Much, believe me we definitely get it!" Allan interrupted before Much could finish his sentence. He didn't want Katrina to know about his sordid past; as far as he was concerned she was all that mattered now.

The whole gang laughed heartily, they knew exactly what Much was talking about. Allan never had the most discriminating taste in women, but thanks to Katrina that taste changed forever.

WDWDWDWDWDWD

Okay readers, that is it for this post. I'm sorry that I didn't do more, but I wanted to give the rest of the gang some story time. Next chapter will include some revelations…what could they be? Stay tuned to find out! Reviews are welcome, encouraged and hopeful.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my friends! Thanks for the reviews! I thought that I was going to end this story sooner than I thought, but I got some great suggestions. Thanks to Becky Scarlett-Cullen and all my other reviewers, I will be continuing this story. Perhaps even making it into a sweeping saga or glorious epic that will be talked about for years to come. Ha ha ha! I will also include a few flashbacks, etc. I guess this fan fiction will be a lot longer than planned…Remember that Joseph and Katrina are my creations…so are Janet and Chad. This chapter will contain a little of everyone, just to please the masses.

I don't own Robin Hood…that would be the BBC…and of course Lady Marian…

This will be a flashback…

A/N: _Italics _are thoughts or inner monologues.

WDWDWDWD

Four days ago…

Will entered his apartment to the sound of female laughter, it was Katrina. He knew she had stayed the previous night with Allan. Will was asked to kindly 'stay away' as Allan and Katrina were having a romantic night. Will knew that having him there would be a little awkward, to say the least, so he stayed at Djaq's on that evening.

Will and Djaq had been trading off apartments since making up, some nights they would be at his place, others it would be hers, as long as they were together that is all that mattered. Lately, though, Djaq's been working long hours at the hospital, much to Will's chagrin. Those were the nights that Will spent alone, but Djaq was never far from his thoughts.

"Hello? I'm coming in, everyone decent?" Will shouted with a curious tone.

"Yeah, we are now! Stop it Allan!" came the retort from Katrina.

Katrina exited Allan's bedroom wearing his blue robe, the one that brought out the lipid blue in his eyes. Her hair was wet, which indicated that they MUST have taken a shower together, Allan would never let that opportunity pass him by. Running a hand through her wet hair, she came over and kissed Will on his cheek.

"Hello my friend, where's Djaq?" she said as she planted herself firmly on the couch, covering herself a little more with the robe.

"She's on duty tonight," Will shouted from the kitchen, grabbing himself a beer from the fridge.

"Again? That's three nights in a row!" Katrina said with surprise in her voice.

"I know, she's covering for one of the doctors who broke his leg in a motorcycle accident earlier this week. I hate that she is working so much, I mean three days of 18-hour shifts, and it's taking a toll on her. I can see it and it worries me, I barely get to see her, before she's out the door again," Will stated matter-of- factly.

"I completely forgot about Doctor Slater's accident! I kinda feel bad about requesting these last three days off, sounds like they could of used me at the hospital. I hope they won't hate me for it!" Katrina winced at that thought she said out loud.

"I'm not being funny, but you know how stubborn Djaq is, she would never admit to fatigue or that she is working too much. What about Joseph, can't he cover those shifts?" Allan said entering the room with wet hair, too, in a t-shirt and sweats.

"He is there, too, but the hospital needs two doctors on staff at all times. I guess the other doctor is still on vacation…Sorry if I interrupted something I just didn't want to be at her apartment without her." Will informed his best friend.

"Well, you kinda did…" Allan said folding his arms.

"Oh shut up Allan, our sex fest was over," Katrina said shaking her head at him.

"Oi!" Allan objected, loudly.

"Come on Allan, we are all adults here. Will knows perfectly well what we have been doing the last few days, he's not an idiot," Katrina replied to his objection.

Allan turned a bright shade of red and practically ran into the kitchen to fetch himself a much needed beer. Will couldn't help but smirk at the comment that Katrina made. Even though Allan was a bonafide ladies man, things were different with Katrina, she could be 'the one'. The contemplation of that scared Allan, he had never thought about things like marriage, children, etc, but with Katrina those ideas had been starting to slowly creep into the dusty parts of his mind.

"You're actually okay with Djaq and Joseph working long hours together?" Allan queried.

"Yes, everything got worked out between us. We all sat down and had a talk about what had happened at her party. He was actually jealous of me! Can you believe that?" Will asked.

"Yeah I can believe it, I know how he feels," Allan said, bitter sweetly.

Katrina looked at Allan with love in her eyes. She knew what he meant by the tone in his voice. Katrina knew of his feelings for Djaq, but she also knew that Will was hers, forever and always. Katrina couldn't change the past, nor could she ask Allan to ever stop caring for Djaq, she was and always will be one of his best friends.

Will felt like an idiot for repeating what Joseph had said. He didn't mean to make Allan feel like crap, it just slipped out. He knew, though, that despite what he said, Allan would be in good hands. Katrina is a great woman and she is, no doubt, the best thing in Allan's life.

"I'm starving! Boys, are you up for some food?" Katrina finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Count me in," Allan said.

"Me, too!" Will agreed.

"Great! Let me get changed and I will start dinner. My famous chicken?" Katrina posed the question.

"Sounds good to me!" Will said with a delightful smile on his face.

* * * *

"Janet, have you checked the glucose levels on Mr. Miller?" Djaq asked the on duty nurse.

"Yes, Dr. Anjali, they appear to be normal," she said looking up at the Djaq over her glasses.

"Good, keep me posted if they spike, okay?" Djaq requested.

Djaq was starting to feel the affects of her third 18-hour shift in a row. She was working on fumes, her body and mind were beginning to show the signs of fatigue. Even with the few hours of sleep she was able to slip in, in the on-call room, she was still not herself. The one thing that Djaq always prided herself on was her ability to work under stress, to combat whatever was thrown in her direction. These last three days, however, truly put all of that to the maximum test. She felt as if her body was betraying her and she couldn't figure out why. She knew the affects of long hours at work and the kind of toll it would take, but this was different. She felt weak and vulnerable, something Djaq was definitely NOT accustomed to at all. Three days of cafeteria food, bad coffee and no Will were wreaking havoc on her system. _Maybe I'm just a little more susceptible because I'm tired._

"Djaq, have you gotten the results of Ms. Franklin's blood work?" Joseph asked his fellow comrade.

"I am still waiting on them, but they should be here soon," Djaq replied in a daze.

"Why don't you go and get some sleep in the on-call room, I will come and get you when I get the results," Joseph said, concerned.

"I'm okay, I'm just missing Will," she said with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure? You look…tired," Joseph said carefully choosing his words.

"Tired? What did you really mean to say, Joseph?" she asked him slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, we are just both a little punch drunk! We both need sleep and decent food! I can't wait until this shift is done and I can go home and get both!" Joseph said with a slight sigh. He, too, was feeling the same affects, at least they could empathize together, partners in misery.

"Agreed!" Djaq said with the same sigh.

"Here are the test results you were asking for Dr. Anjali," a male nurse said, interrupting their sighs.

"Thank you, Chad," Djaq said, in a doctor's tone.

Taking the chart from him, she opened it and glanced at the words on the page. She tried to focus on what it said, but her eyes were not in the least bit cooperative. She blinked her eyes tightly for a few seconds and then re-focused. Reading carefully, she smiled, finally deciphering the language on the page.

"Good news?" Joseph asked, inquisitively.

"Yeah, great news actually," she said, the smile still on her face.

"I love it when us doctors get to give a patient good news, it makes these long hours worth it!" Joseph said confidently.

"I couldn't agree more," Djaq replied happily.

Just then, both their beepers went off as Janet and Chad ran past them towards the ER.

"What's going Chad?" Joseph said, as he grabbed Chad's arm.

"A car collided with a bus…" Chad said catching his breath.

"Say no more, we're on it," Joseph said as he nodded to Djaq as they both ran towards the ER.

* * * * *

Marian and Robin have been arguing for the last hour about her job. Marian has, too, been working long hours at the magazine. She is the deputy director of the Fashion and Style section of Sherwood International, a British magazine that had just recently gone global. Guy Gisbourne is her boss and the man that is frequently the cause of most of their arguments. Guy, being the man of stature and power that he is, has always had feelings towards Marian. Despite his ruthlessness in business, he has always maintained his standing with Marian. They have often worked late hours, side by side, and repeatedly just the two of them. Robin's dislike for him has always been evident, from the second he met him, and he knew what Guy was REALLY like. Marian liked Guy, she always thought he was quite handsome, definitely a different type of man from Robin, not better or worse than him, just different. There was always something about him that intrigued her. She knew how Guy could be with other people, she also knew how he was with her, and that is really all that counted. Robin trusted Marian, it was Guy he didn't trust.

"What do you mean you have to go back to the office tonight?" Robin said as he grabbed Marian's arm forcefully.

"I told you I just came home to grab the portfolio I was working on, change my clothes and get back to the office." Marian snarled, taking back her arm.

"Can't Guy do this project himself?" Robin asked his beloved.

"No, he can't, we're a team Robin, and we are working on this project together. We have a serious deadline to meet," she looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I bet that's not all he is working on," he said under his breath.

"What did you just say, Locksley?" she said to him disgusted.

"You heard me, Marian," Robin said in the same disgusted tone.

"You are unbelievable! Grow up, Robin! I am perfectly capable of handling him," she educated him.

"I'm sure that he wants you to handle something of his," Robin said under his breath again, but loud enough for her to hear it.

"What the hell does that mean?" Marian screamed at him, completely disgusted by what Robin just said.

"Marian, I know what kind of man he is. I know what he really wants from you, and I'll be damned if I am going to allow him to take it." Robin informed her.

"You are talking nonsense, Robin, Guy is my boss and my friend, all he wants from me is my expertise and my input on this project. Whatever you are thinking he wants comes from your own perverse sense of manhood," Marian replied to him annoyed at his arrogance.

"Marian, I am just concerned that he will try and take advantage of your situation. He will try and manipulate things to his way, understand?" Robin asked her with careful concern.

"You obviously don't know me at all Robin Locksley!" she said to him as she headed for the door.

"What are you talking about? I know you better than anyone!" he protested grabbing her arm again.

"Let go of me Robin, you're hurting me!" she shouted at him.

"Marian, please!" he pleaded with her.

"Let me go Robin before we say something that we will both regret," she glared at him, daggers in her eyes.

Robin could see just how serious she was. _She can still devastate me with one look_ he thought. Marian's muscles were tensing and he could feel her pulse through her arm, he let go of her. Glaring at him one last time before she opened the door, she turned to him, _Why are you always driving me absolutely crazy!_ She thought.

"I'll be sleeping at my place tonight. Don't wait up for me," she said to him with disdain, slamming the door behind her.

Robin stood there just looking at the blank door in front of him. His ears still ringing from what she just said.

* * * * *

Much and Eve were enjoying themselves at her place, free from everyone else's drama. They always enjoyed their time together, which they had precious little of. They were always with the others, doing what everyone else wanted, never what they wanted. Being together was the best time in their lives, because they never had to hide who they truly were, they could just be.

"Do you think the gang will support our decision to move in together?" Eve asked Much as she handed him a glass of wine.

"I hope they will. We have always supported them in their decisions, I should hope that they would reciprocate." Much answered taking a sip of wine.

"Robin will be crushed, you guys have lived together for a long time. It will hard for him to adjust," Eve said almost worried.

"He'll miss me cooking and cleaning and picking up after him. He'll miss his 'maid service' or should I say his Much service." Much said proud of his clever use of words.

"Maybe this will finally give him the incentive to ask Marian to move in with him. It is the most logical step for them, don't you think?" Eve inquired, sliding her hand to his knee.

"Logic and those two don't mix, it's like oil and water. I have never understood their crazy relationship. They don't make sense to us normal, rational people," Much said to her with a puzzled tone in his voice.

"That's what works for them, I suppose, everyone is a little crazy when it comes to relationships and being in love, finding the balance is the key. I guess we are lucky in that sense, we have found our happy balance," She said as she kissed him on the check.

"You are right, I just hate to see Robin and Marian go through the same things over and over. It is frustrating to always be caught in the middle with them." Much said exasperated.

"He needs your advice, he trusts it, he knows that you are the one person that will tell him the absolute truth, regardless of the consequences," Eve said reassuringly.

Much looked at her lovingly, _how did I get so lucky?_ He thought to himself. Eve caught him looking at her and she smiled at him, she had a plan. Grabbing the bottle of wine in one hand and Much in the other, she dragged him towards the bathroom.

"Come on, I feel like taking a bubble bath, join me?" Eve purred at him dragging him into the bathroom.

"What? I…bath…" Much garbled as the bathroom door shut behind them.

WDWDWDWDWD

Well kind readers, that is the end of chapter 4. I know I said there would be revelations in this chapter, but I decided to hold off until chapter 5, which will pick up where the 'Sunday Brunch' chapter left off. I kinda liked that whole Much maid thing, and the Allan and Katrina sex fest comment, sometimes those things just come to me! Hee hee hee! Let me know what you think? Reviews are welcome and as always encouraged.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my friends! I actually did some slight changes to this chapter, so I am reposting it. Please excuse my tenses, I have always had problems remembering what tense I am in. I always try to remember when I am reading that there is a suspension of disbelief that every writer counts on. Here is the famous chapter that will have revelations. Sorry it has taken me a while to update, but things were brewing in my head for a while. I also came up with more ideas for more fan fics once this is done. For now, though I will concentrate on this one.

If anyone wants to be my beta-reader let me know!

I don't own Robin Hood…Katrina is mine…well she's Allan's actually…

A/N: _Italics_ mean inner thoughts or monologues.

This chapter picks up where we last left everyone at the 'Sunday Brunch' chapter. It will contain information from the previous chapters, continued themes, etc.

WDWDWDWDWDWD

Allan was feeling a little ganged up on when Much made his comment about his past. Allan always seemed to be the one that got the fuzzy end of the lollipop. He thought that with Katrina in his life now, those things would be different, more mature and adult. No such luck, the past will always be a factor in his life, as well as the mistakes he made with the women in his past. He was determined to never make those mistakes with Katrina, she deserved so much better than that.

Marian and Robin were still on eggshells, they had "made up" sort of from the fight they had about her work and Gisbourne, but things had changed. The night that Marian slept at her apartment was a turning point in their relationship; it shed light on the problems that had always faced them, and some new ones that will be soon to come. They knew that things had to change within themselves if they were to continue together, no small task for either of them.

Will and Djaq were happy to finally be able to spend some time together after Djaq's grueling work schedule that took a toll on her physically, mentally and certainly emotionally. She was, however, not completely back to her normal self, she still had some lingering effects from those long hours. Will was worried about it, she had always been quick to recover from whatever was ailing her, but for some reason this 'thing' was holding onto her and not letting go. She had not been able to hold down food, she was having trouble sleeping and had these bad migraines that would render her immobile. Will hid his worry from her well; she was too busy being not a hundred percent that he could be concerned about her. _Maybe being with everyone will help her mood and make her feel better. _

Much and Eve had made the decision to tell the gang today of their plans to move in together. They were both nervous, they knew what a big step this was not only for them, but also for the rest of the gang. Things like that always seem to change the dynamic of a group, especially when certain members are moving on and certain ones are going backwards or even worse. Much was vary of how this news would affect Robin and his relationship, he knew it would alter it, maybe for the worse. Much and Robin had always been together, they had always lived together, played together, did basically everything together. It was to the point where people actually thought that Much and Robin were a couple, which seemed to amuse Robin and terrify Much. Once Marian and Eve came into the picture, things shifted for them, their priorities became all about the women not themselves.

"Katrina, how do you like your eggs?" Much asked her with a wooden spoon in his hand.

"I like my eggs the way I like my men," she quipped, grinning like a fool.

"Scrambled," Much replied sarcastically.

Katrina giggled wildly, "No, but I like that. I take my men and my eggs over easy," she said with equal sarcasm.

"Oi, why is it back to me again? Can't a bloke get a break?" Allan protested.

"But you make it so easy, my sweet," Katrina said ruffling his hair.

Allan got up and moved away from Katrina, he sulked his way to the couch to be by himself and brood. Katrina looked at him sympathetically and then joined him, plopping herself down next to him and kissing his cheek. Whispering something to him that made him smile all seemed to be okay with Allan again, for the time being at least.

"How about I pour everyone a little brunch libation?" Eve said as she brought out a tray with glasses on them.

"Eve, do you have just plain orange juice?" Djaq asked biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah we have that, I'll get you some," she said turning on her heels towards the kitchen.

"You are going to hate me, but do you have any decaf coffee, too? I'd take tea, if you don't have any coffee on hand," Djaq added to her request.

"It's no problem, I made some decaf. I've been drinking way too much regular coffee, it has been keeping me up at night," Eve said smiling at Djaq as she handed her a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks," Djaq said with a sigh of relief.

"I'll take Djaq's mimosa if she is not going to drink it!" Allan volunteered raising his hand.

"Don't get drunk Allan, I don't want to have to play nurse at home, got it?" Katrina warned glaring at him.

"But you are so good at it, sweetheart," he said kissing her cheek.

Will couldn't take his worried eyes off Djaq, he knew something was wrong, he just couldn't figure out what. _If I lose her…_ he couldn't even finish that thought. He put any and all horrible scenarios out of his head, _She's gonna be fine after today, this is the end of it, I know it, _he thought finally.

"Speaking of playing nurse, I bet the hospital is glad to have you back at work after those hectic three days?" Will said to Katrina his hand gripping Djaq's for dear life.

"Yeah, certain doctors were elated that I was able to come to their rescue," she said winking at Djaq, who smiled at her weakly.

"Joseph and I thought that we were going to cave in, the other nurses are okay, but they certainly do not compare to Katrina. We were so happy to get our nightingale back." Djaq said with a lot of admiration for Katrina.

"Speaking of Joseph, Will told us that you returned his present and that everything got resolved between the three of you," Katrina informed her friend.

"Yes, it did get resolved. Things are back to normal for us, well, relatively speaking," Djaq said correcting herself.

"That's great to hear, I was wondering if things would be awkward for you after what transpired at your party," Katrina said with a sigh of relief.

"You know, I never thanked you for the beautiful gift you gave me for my birthday," Djaq apologetically said to Katrina as she went and gave her a hug and kiss for the gift.

"Don't be silly, I knew you'd love it!" Katrina replied waving her hand dismissively.

"Everyone's gifts were wonderful…" Djaq said scanning the room full of her friends that she loved.

"That party was a great gift from Will, wasn't it?" Marian finally said breaking her silence.

"I bet the 'gift' Will gave Djaq afterwards was even better, but then again he gives that to her every night," Allan said smugly.

With that comment Katrina slapped Allan on the back of his head…hard. It not only got a glare from Marian, but from everyone else in the apartment, including Much and Eve who came out of the kitchen to stare at him.

"Actually Allan, Will's gift will arrive in about eight months," she said with a devilish smile on her face.

The whole room fell silent, the gang were standing there, completely shell shocked from Djaq's statement. _Did she say what I think she said_ Will thought?

"Oh my god, Djaq, that is so wonderful!!! Congratulations!!!" Marian squealed as she hugged her best friend and a still shaken Will.

"What? You're pregnant?" Will asked in a daze.

"Yes, we are Will," she said to him, trying to snap him out of it.

"How…when…" he questioned still stunned.

"I think you know perfectly well how, Will Scarlett " she informed him, "as for when, well, the night of my birthday." Djaq said proudly.

"This calls for a toast!" Robin chimed as he stood and raised a glass to them.

"To Will and Djaq, congratulations on your impending family, it couldn't of happened to a better couple," Robin said as he went to clink his glass with everyone.

The whole gang clinked glasses in agreement and then drank. The girls came over to Djaq and hugged her just as Marian had. The men followed suit with Will, who was now beginning to realize what was happening.

"Are you sure?" Will asked his girlfriend in a confused tone.

"Yes, Will, I had the hospital check the test twice. Are you not happy that we are having a baby?" Djaq asked with a questioning tone in her voice.

Will couldn't find the words to answer her, he suddenly forgot the English language. His friends were eagerly awaiting his response. Will was always a shy, quiet one, but to not have a response to Djaq's question was puzzling for all of them.

"If you are not pleased about this situation, then I am sorry, Will, but I am keeping our baby. I am perfectly capable of raising our child…alone if I have to," she stated to him matter-of-factly.

Djaq got up from the couch and moved away from Will. She knew that her statement would hold true with him, she was capable, more so than Will ever could be. Still, she couldn't help but think that maybe she would have to do it alone, _what if he doesn't want this baby, what if he leaves me._ Djaq looked at Will with tears starting to well in her eyes, she couldn't read him, and she felt helpless. She let the tears fall down her face, streaking her beautiful cocoa skin. The gang couldn't believe what they were seeing, Djaq never cried, she was always the sensible one, the one who always had a level head and a fierce heart. Seeing her be exposed like this made them question everything they knew about her and about themselves.

Will felt so stupid, he couldn't believe that he made her feel this way, he made her cry, something he promised himself that he would never do. He bolted up from the couch, reached for Djaq and kissed her deeply, wiping away the tears in the process.

"If it's a boy can we name him Daniel after my father?" he said with a pleased grin on his face.

"You are happy then, about the baby?" Djaq queried holding onto his hand that was still cupping her face.

Kneeling down and placing his hand on Djaq's stomach, he looked up at her with tears now in his eyes. That was all the confirmation that she needed, everything was conveyed in that look he had. Nothing would ever make her doubt him again, she leaned over and placed a kiss on his head, stroking his hair at the same time.

"Daniel it is, or Jane if it's a girl," she said to him, knowing that he would be happy to have a daughter named after his mother.

Looking up at her he stood up and kissed her again "I love you, I love you so much!" Will said to her not taking his hand off her stomach.

Marian was watching this scene unfold with a pang of jealousy. She thought that she would be the first one of them to announce the news of a baby. She was happy for Will and Djaq, she really was, she couldn't help but think that maybe it would never happen for her and Robin. Would Robin be ready to make a commitment to her if she were the one that was pregnant?

They all sighed collectively, happy and hungry. Moving to the table, everyone took their respective places and prepared themselves to feast on the scrumptious brunch they were about to partake in. Helping hand out the designated food to the awaiting mouths, Marian poured herself a Bloody Mary and took a generous swallow. She needed the extra dose of confidence to help her with what she was about to reveal.

"Since we are making announcements, I have one myself," Marian finally said glancing over at Robin.

Robin looked at Marian with a questioning eye, _could she be pregnant, too?_ He thought a smile dancing across his lips.

"As you all know, the magazine I work for has gone global, which is a huge achievement for our little publication. Well, because of that, I was offered a promotion…" Marian started to say to her friends who were waiting eagerly for her news.

"Marian, that's great!" Much said to her as he reached for the pitcher of Bloody Mary drink.

"Thank you, Much, but there's more…" Marian said fork in her hand.

She took a hearty helping of eggs before she spoke, hoping that her stalling would make it easier to announce her further news.

"That's my girl! She should be running that magazine!" Robin shouted across the table, proudly.

"Actually, that is exactly what they want me to do, well, us…they want me and Gisborne to run the magazine…from the San Francisco office." Marian said quickly taking another fork full of food.

Forks clanged against plates, glasses were plunked on the table, the silence was deafening. Much looked at Robin and then at Marian and then back to Robin who had a horrified look on his face.

"They want you to what?" Robin said his voice escalating with anger.

"They offered Guy the position of editor-in-chief and me of the position of Fashion Editor for the magazine. I'd have my own department to run, a whole staff, a huge office and a sizeable raise." Marian said with optimism in her tone.

Robin's face grew stormy, he couldn't believe what he just heard. He got up from the table and paced around the living room. _How could she do this to us,_ he thought as he put his hands behind his head, which he normally did when he was upset.

"When did you find out about this promotion?" Robin barked at her.

"Three days ago," Marian said to him in a comforting tone.

"And you are just telling us now?" he screamed at her daggers in his eyes.

"I needed to think about my decision," Marian shouted back at him.

"Were you even going to consult me about your decision, or were you just going to leave me and go with Gisborne?" Robin snapped charging towards her.

Will got up and dragged Robin aside and whispered "Take it easy, mate," holding him at bay.

"Fuck off, Will!" Robin snarled at him as he stomped towards the door, opening it with such force that it slammed against the wall and shut itself.

Robin had never behaved like that, EVER. Marian was so upset that she ran to the bathroom and slammed that door too, leaving everyone stunned and speechless.

WDWDWDWDWD

Well, my friends, that is the end of this chapter. More will come later, more chapters filled with all kinds of interesting thoughts and words. Reviews are always welcomed and encouraged but not demanded. I just want to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story so far. I appreciate every and all my reviews. I have a hard time sometimes, because I am so damn stubborn, but I try to look at them with an open mind and heart. It tends to get personal when you are dealing with someone else's work. So please forgive my stubbornness it is my nature as a Taurus.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my dear friends, thanks for being patient with me regarding my updates. Things were not going well for me, so I was not in the right mind set to continue. All is better, so I am now starting to update again. This is for Aenor d'Aquitaine, I appreciate the review that this is in response to, and I am taking everything into consideration! I am so sorry it has taken me forever to respond to this post. The review you are referring to was accidentally deleted. I have a new phone (one of those touch screen, internet phones) and I was trying to look at the reviews and story on my phone. I am still not 100% with those damn things, so instead of replying to that post (which I was grateful that you posted again) I accidentally deleted it. I even tried emailing the folks at fan fiction to try and get it back or at least to get an email for you. Alas, they never got back to me about either, so I had to rely on the fact that you would re-post. I never meant to delete it at all. I appreciate any and all posts. I am working on the tips you gave me, and I hope that this post (and all my future ones) are much improved. I hope that you will continue to read my stories (I have quite a few in my head). So is the mystery of the deleted post and again, please accept my complete clumsiness on the matter I did get myself a beta reader, someone I trust, and she helped me out! Thanks Sox, love ya!

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood…maybe I can ask for it next Christmas…

WDWDWDWDWD

A month had passed since the Sunday Brunch "confessions", and all was not well. Marian had still not spoken to Robin, and started living with Eve, since Will had moved in with Djaq. Robin had been determined to stay mad at Marian, his male pride wounded beyond repair. They had barely spoken two syllables to each other, throwing their friends in the middle of their silent war.

Djaq and Will had been arguing, too, mostly over how to handle the situation of their best friends. Will suggested that they just leave them be stating 'Robin and Marian always work things out in the end.' Whereas Djaq had suggested that they try and get the couple back together, knowing how much Marian was hurting and missing Robin.

Djaq was also feeling a little frustrated with Will, he had been going slightly overboard with the expectant father routine. Being the shy guy that Will is, he didn't say much to Djaq about it, but his actions spoke louder than the sonic boom. She appreciated that he was being so attentive to her, but that deprived her of her independence and individuality which started to stress her out and that made her fume. He also had begun to neglect their friends, opting to not leave the apartment to go anyplace else other than work. He had started to alienate Allan, Much, John and Robin to the point where Allan finally turned to Djaq to plead the case of his missing best friend.

Will looked at the clock one more time, 3:29pm, 'where is Djaq, her shift ended three hours ago', he thought? Just as he was about to call her mobile, he heard the key in the door.

As he opened the door before she did Will saw that Djaq had multiple bags of groceries in her hands. He grabbed the bags forcefully from her hands and left her at the door blinking at him. Putting the bags in the kitchen Will ran out to see Djaq, who was putting her coat and backpack in the closet.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick," Will said with concern in his voice.

"As you can see by the bags that you practically ripped out of my hands, Will, I went grocery shopping after work. I called your mobile and left you a message about it, didn't you get it?" Djaq said from the kitchen as she put away the groceries.

Will pulled his mobile from his jeans pocket, looked at it, "I don't have a message waiting, are you sure you called me?" Will inquired with a bit of doubt in his voice.

"Are you calling me a liar, Will?" Djaq practically screamed at him.

"No, it's just that I have been home all day and my phone has been on and it hasn't rung today at all and…" Will answered listing off his reasons.

"Enough Will. That mobile phone is rubbish: it has been giving you problems for the past three months. I asked you to get a new one, one that works properly," she stated to him.

"But my dad bought me this phone; I could never get rid of it." Will said sadness tingeing his tone.

"Will, I know how much you miss your father, but I don't think he would mind if you replaced that phone. You desperately need a new one, especially with our baby on the way," she countered with her hand firmly placed on her stomach.

Will looked at her and realized that she was right; he was being stupid and smiled at her. He walked over to her, kissed her cheek and placed his calloused hand on top of her delicate cocoa hand.

"You're right, my love, I will get a new phone, I promise," he said finally relenting.

Just as Will put his arms around her in a hug, his phone chimed. Breaking from the almost hug, he looked at his phone and smiled sheepishly at Djaq.

"It says '**message waiting'**" he said feeling guilty for accusing her of lying.

Djaq shot him an 'I told you so' look and continued to put the groceries away. Will stood in the kitchen and watched as Djaq went on her tiptoes to place a box of oatmeal on the higher shelf. Will watched as she struggled with the box and immediately ran over and helped her out.

"Here, let me finish putting the groceries away. You should go in the living room and rest, relax and watch some telly," Will said patting her on the head like a puppy.

"I am sick of you treating me like a porcelain doll, Will," she shouted at him as she batted away his hand from her head.

"What do you mean?" Will answered innocently.

"You treat me as if I am going to break into a million pieces with the slightest movement. It is driving me crazy! I am not going to break, Will, so stop smothering me." She protested loudly.

"I am just making sure that you are as comfortable as possible, that's all, my love," he tried to tell her without sounding condescending.

"You are also making me disappear in the process," Djaq stated to him matter-of-factly.

"What does that mean?" Will looked at her questioningly.

"I am not Djaq anymore; I am this pregnant thing that has no identity. You are not allowing me to do anything, not allowing me to be who I am. I don't stop existing just because I am carrying your child, Will. WE don't stop existing just because we are expecting a baby." She said to him, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Of course you exist, so do I, I'm just still trying to adjust to everything being so new," he said to her in a reassuring tone.

"If you exist, then why are you ignoring our friends?" she asked him tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

"I'm not ignoring them," he said playing angelic.

"Then why did Allan come to me and ask why he hasn't seen you in a month? He told me that he has asked you five times to hang out with him and all you can tell him is no. He thinks you are mad at him and he misses you," Djaq informed him.

"I just want to make sure that everything is all right with you and the baby," he confessed to her finally.

"Will, I am a doctor and I know my own body, I would know if something were wrong. Please stop stifling me, I am doing fine, peeing a lot, but doing fine. Besides I need to go and get changed." She said to him as he looked at her with those green gems of his.

"You are…peeing a lot, is that normal?" Will questioned, the sound of it being foreign to his ears.

"Yes, it's normal, so are being fatigued and your feet swelling and the mood swings. It is all part of the wonderful cycle of motherhood," she educated him.

Djaq's statement finally sunk in and he quickly followed her into the bedroom where Djaq was changing out of her grungy clothes and into more suitable ones for an evening out.

"Where are you going?" he demanded of her.

"I am going out to dinner and a movie with Marian, Katrina and Eve. And you are going to the football game with the guys. We need to do something to try and talk Marian and Robin back together." Djaq said to him as she continued to change into her clothes.

"But…" Will started to say as a knock came from the front door.

Fastening an earring to her petite ear, Djaq brushed past Will and headed for the noise. Opening the door, Djaq revealed her best girlfriends waiting to be let in. Kissing and quickly hugging each of them, they entered the apartment ready for the night's adventure.

"Will has a look of horror on his face and I guess that means you told him you were going out?" Katrina observed as she, Marian and Eve snickered at him.

"I think I rendered him speechless," Djaq teased.

"That is normal for him, though, isn't it? Try and render Much speechless, that is a whole other story," Eve countered with her teasing.

"Allan would have to get his tongue removed to have that happen," Katrina agreed stating the same of Allan.

Marian was the only one who remained silent, she wanted to say something about Robin, but couldn't. It is as if she didn't even know him anymore, like she had lost him to some entity that was forcing them apart. Marian just stood and listened to her girlfriends teasing the men they loved so much.

Giggling wildly together, a second knock came from the door and this time Will went to answer it, red cheeked from the teasing. To his relief it was Allan, coming to his rescue, no doubt.

"Oi, Will, come on mate, the guys are in the car waiting for us. Hello ladies, my you all look absolutely gorgeous. I may just forget the football game and go with you beauties," Allan said sauntering in the door and towards Katrina.

"No way are you coming with us, it is a girl's night out, Allan. We strong, fierce women need a break from our little pets." Katrina purred towards him as he went in for a kiss.

"Oi, I ain't no pet," Allan said stopping his kiss.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," Katrina said, patting his butt.

"Let's go Will before, we get more insulted," Allan shouted to his best friend as he dragged Will towards the door.

"I love you, have fun, Will. I'll see you later tonight, okay?" Djaq shouted after them as Allan dragged Will down the hall.

Waving at her in response to her question Allan and Will disappeared in the elevator and headed downstairs to the rest of the guys waiting for them in the car. Closing the door behind the men, Djaq turned to her friends and smiled.

"I think you crushed his ego, Katrina," she said to her raven haired friend.

"He'll be alright, he's a big boy," Katrina answered, plopping herself on the couch.

"It would take a lot more than that to crush Allan's ego, Djaq," Eve chimed her two cents in.

"At least his ego is not as big as Robin's, his is the size of Buckingham Palace," Marian stated almost choking on Robin's name.

"Enough about our boys, Marian, I can't believe that you will be leaving in a month for San Francisco?" Djaq said as she, too, plunked herself on her favorite overstuffed chair.

"Let's not talk about that until later tonight, shall we, what movie are we going to see?" she asked her fellow kinswomen.

"I'm up for anything, I haven't been to a movie in a long time," Djaq stated sounding a little fatigued.

"Are you sure you are up to going out tonight, Djaq? Are you okay, you seem a little exhausted?" Marian asked her pregnant best friend with concern in her voice.

"You do seem a little tired," Katrina said, agreeing with Marian.

"We are not canceling tonight. I have been looking forward to this all day. I am fine, I'm okay, and a little tired of going to the loo every five minutes, but other than that…" she protested to her friends.

"Are you sure Djaq?" Marian said as she sat on the arm of the chair fixing a stray hair of Djaq's.

"I am positive, it's nothing I can't handle, I am a fierce women after all," she said as she winked at Katrina.

"Alright then, where's the paper, so we can check for the times and such?" Eve questioned her friend.

"It's in the kitchen on the counter," Djaq said to their only blonde member.

"Now ladies, if you will excuse me, I need to pee for the hundredth time today," Djaq said excusing herself and giggling.

"You should sit on the aisle when we get to the theatre, Djaq," Marian suggested to her best friend, winking at the other girls.

Silence rested itself for about 30 seconds before it was shattered by a loud, horrified scream coming from the bathroom.

"NO, NO PLEASE GOD NO!" a sobbing voice was heard from the bathroom.

Marian, Katrina and Eve rushed to the bathroom door, frantically pounding on it for Djaq to open it.

"Djaq, what's wrong, what happened, are you okay?" Marian hysterically asked as she shoved the bathroom door open.

Djaq was slumped on the floor, curled up in the fetal position, her face washed with a mix of tears and panic. All of the girls stood in the doorway, completely dumbfounded at the sight of her.

"Djaq, Djaq, talk to me, what's happened?" she asked again, trying to communicate with her catatonic friend.

Katrina lunged at Djaq's feet, sensing something grave was happening to her friend. Trying to muster her nursing skills, which had temporarily left her for a split second, she echoed Marian's question.

"What's happening, is it the baby?" she gulped the words, hoping it wasn't true.

Eve was stunned at the sight before her, she couldn't move, all she could do was watch and witness, silently praying that everything would be okay with her beloved friend. Finally snapping out of it, Eve finally said "I'm calling an ambulance," as she ran for the phone.

Marian and Katrina were holding a quaking Djaq, asking her over and over what was wrong, desperately hoping that she would finally tell them. Marian then mustered all her strength and grabbed Djaq by the face with both hands forcing her to look at Marian, and asked one last time "Djaq, I'm begging, please sweetheart, you're scaring me, what's going on?" she said tears streaming down her face.

Djaq looked at her friends tears and sobbed "I'm bleeding," and collapsed into Marian's arms.

WDWDWDWDWDWD

A bit of a cliffhanger huh? I know I am evil, but I thought that it would make for good reading. What is going to happen to Djaq and the baby is she going to be alright? Will the guys get to the hospital on time? Will Joseph come to Djaq's rescue if Will is stuck in traffic? Stay tuned to find out! I hope that all of my dear readers had a great holiday, and hope that the New Year will bring many great things (like the new season of RH, perhaps?). Happy New Year and reviews are always welcome.


End file.
